Konoha's School of The Arts
by XxChemicalKatxX
Summary: {***Contest Chapter Eight***}Sakura has finally got into the school of her dreams, but what happens when the Akatsuki, a group of very talented students set their sites on Sakura. Lets not forget her dark past, creepy teachers, haters, old friends, and a heavy set of stage fright. Sakura has got her work cut out for her. Rated T for Hidan :P
1. Character List

Well I decided I needed to tell you what everyone does. So here it is.

Sakura: Dancer/Singer (Many types of dance)

Ino: Dancer/Actress (Hip Hop/ Ballet)

Tenten: Artist (Weapons)

Temari: Artist/Dancer (Traditional Japanese Fan Art?)

Gaara: Guitarist

Naruto: Singer/Actor

Sasuke: Singer/Guitarist

Kiba: Artist (The art of dog whispering...Jk. He is a tattoo artist)

Neji: Dancer/Actor (Many types)

Hinata: Dancer/Pianist (Many types)

Shikamaru: Artist/Pianist (...Yoga?)

Pein: Guitarist/Singer

Konan: Actress/Artist (Origami)

Itachi: Singer/Guitarist

Kisame: Actor

Sasori: Artist/Dancer (Puppets/Fashion Designer/Many types)

Hidan: Dancer (Hip Hop)

Deidara: Artist (Explosives/Clay/Fashion Designer)

Kakuzu: Artist (Counterfeiting)

Tobi: Actor

Madara: Guitarist/Actor {Yeah so like all the Uchihas are badass Guitarist}

Zetsu: Artist (Floral Designer)

There you go tell me if I missed any one. The people I posted will show up a lot in the story.

Read & Review

Thanks

~ Katie


	2. What is This Place?

**{EDIT 5/23/2013}**

**Hey guys this is the edited chapter. I recommend reading the edited chapters fans, because I am adding information to the story. If you pick back up where you left off when I'm done editing it will be confusing.**

* * *

**(Sakura's Pov.)**

I got off the train and walked up the stairs away from the subway. My name is Sakura Haruno, and Well right now I'm in New York. It's my first time here, and let me just tell you this place is magical. The few night I have been here have been beautiful. The whole city shines. You might be wondering why I'm here. Well I have been accepted to Konoha's School of the Arts. Most people would see this as the time to start their beginning, but for me it's to restart.

I call for a taxi, and I hop in telling the driver the location. Today is my first day of school at Konoha. To be honest, most people would be excited, but I'm terrified. This place is my last hope, and if it doesn't work out I don't know what I'm going to do.

So here I am in New York just getting out of my taxi, and I know I stick out like a sore thumb. Your probably thinking, 'No, Your just being paranoid.' but in fact I know I am not the norm. So I tend to be stared at often. You see I have pink hair. Yes I did just say pink hair. While I'm walking around in circles look at everything like an idiot I run straight into someone, and fall right on my ass.

I look up to see a towering figure standing over me. He reaches down his blue hand...BLUE HAND! I slowly look up to see a man with a blue face who stretches his mouth into a wide grin to revile a row of sharp pointed teeth.

" Are you alright kitten?"

His name for me makes me flustered making my face turn a shade darker.

I grab his hand and stand up, and quickly dust my self off.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying any attention to what I was doing."

"Yeah I noticed.", he said with a small chuckle causing a small blush of embarrassment to spread across my cheeks. " You must be the new student."

" How did you know?"

"This school doesn't get many students right in the middle of the year."

His statement makes me rub the back of my head sheepishly.

"Oh. Well since your already here could you direct me to the Principal's office?"

" I can't. I have a class to get to, but-" He reaches out and grabs a beautiful man with long silk ebony hair and dark eyes, "- Itachi here can."

He quickly walked in the direction of one of the buildings not bothering to give me a name. I stood in front of the man 'Itachi' before he 'Hned' and walked toward the front building. Assuming he wanted me to follow him I continued on with his strides.

"I'm Sakura, Sakura, Haruno." I say quickly trying to catch up with his long steps.

He nods at me and continues walking.

"So um, your names Itachi?" I say trying to strike up a conversation.

He raises a eyebrow at my statement.

I tap my chin thoughtfully then say, "Wait doesn't Itachi mean weasel!?"

I could see the slightest bit of an annoyed expression on his face as I said this.

"Does that mean your like sneaky?" I joke finding amusement in messing with this Itachi.

"Here." Itachi said seeming to sigh in relief at our quick goodbye.

"Bye Itachi-KUN!" I yell down the hall to annoy him further.

I stood there giggling for a moment think of how strange a he seemed. I then turned the knob in front of me, and walked inside the office. I came upon a woman with short black hair typing away on her computer. When she looked up and saw me she smiled happily.

" Principal Tsunade is right in her office. You can step in."

I gave her a quick nod and walked in.

When I came in Tsunade raised her head and said, "Haruno-san! I've awaited your arrival. Please take a seat." I carefully walked to the closest chair and took a seat.

" Well Haruno-san You are quite a talented young girl I cant wait to see what you accomplish here. Here's your schedule, room key and number, and I hope you enjoy it here at the school." she handed me my things.

Her voice seem to soften as she said,"Sakura they can't get to you here. Your safe."

I nodded to her trying to shake away the bad memories. I stood up and as I was about to walk out she yelled, " And Sakura, don't make me regret my decision."

"Yes ma'am!" I said cheerfully as I walked out.

**(Tsunade's Pov.)**

I had just finished talking to the new student. Then Shizune walked in a few minutes later.

" She reminds me of you. You know." She said softly.

"Of course that's way I let her in this school"

" I think she will do quite good."

"I hope so Shizune. I hope so."

* * *

**Hello! I am new.**

**This is my first story and I am experimenting. I'm going to be trying many different things.I am using a plot Ive thought of a lot so yeah. I would also like it if you would review I honestly want your opinion on it, and don't be afraid to get harsh on the reviews. I got backbone so I can handle it. If your worried that it doesn't have enough detail or character don't worry It will start to show soon. Ill try to update as soon as possible.**

**So Please Review!**

**Thanks**

* * *

**{EDIT 5/23/2013}**

**Please tell me how you like the chapter's changes. Tell me any problems you think I should fix, and don't be afraid to tell me any ideas.**

**Read & Review**

**Thanks  
**

**~Katie**


	3. I'll Dance

**(Sakura's Pov.)**

This school is unbelievable. They have EVERYTHING. As I walked down the marble floored hallways I couldn't help but want to explore more. There talent was everywhere. It may sound corny but it felt like magic was in the air.

This place made me want to forget. Everything I had been through the last year. I don't know if its bad, but I kind of wanted to forget. I couldn't though. All I can do is stand back up, dust myself off, and survive it.

Breaking myself out of my thoughts, I turned down a small hallway curious as to what was down it. Then to the right I noticed a slick silver door. The curiosity got the best of me and I turned the handle and walked in. Inside was wide dance floor that was connected to other studios with the walls creating a walk way.

I don't know what it was. If the floor was calling me or I need to do it, but that's when it began when i dance for the first time in a long time and meant it.

**(Sasori's Pov.)**

As i was packing up my things waiting for Deidara. I hear someone walking. I walked in to tell whoever it was that this was a private studio. Only to be stopped by a girl with pastel pink flowing hair. She took slow careful steps as if feel in the floor with the pads of her feet. I slowly heard the hum of music coming on, and let my curiosity take over. I back up to try to stay hidden from the girl. As the music begins I watch with more intent

_***Humming the tune of the song***_

She sat on her knees and raised her hands only to let them float down to the floor and support her as she turn her body. She laid her head to her knees and lightly hugged herself. She raised her feet up then with the poise only a student of ballet could understand. She followed suite with her arms also. Turning over only to quickly retake the position. She turned over to her stomach raising her leg straight up to a point and bringing it down to almost touch her head. She rose up balancing herself on her leg and arm only to float her self over and come back down. Then she rose up slow as if hurt and shocked.

_**Oh baby I have been here before,**_

She brought her leg straight up to form a split. Then glided across the floor bringing her knee upward. She ran to a stop and looked around confused.

_**I've seen this room and I've walked this floor.**_

She went down and glided her hand over the floor then snapping it back up. She then spun on the tips of her feet gracefully. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She circled her arms around.

_**You know I used to live alone before I knew ya.**_

She then again turned into a spin but her leg was pointed out showing how balanced she was. She continued into a full spin making her look delicate and strong all at once. She balanced back to her feet to bring her leg up again.

_**And I've seen your flag on the marble arch,**_

She went to twirl then bring her arms up along with a split.

_**But love is not some victory march.**_

She pushed back as if pulling herself away from some one. Then raised her hand and grasped the air.

_**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

She looked up slowly. Then sailed her hand down only to tumble into a hard stance. She crumbled then raised slowly.

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah.**_

She brought her knee up then pushed it down. Bringing her leg and body back only to run into a split in mid-air. She stood on her toes then flowed her body back in one. She pushed the air around her then rose her hand up. She came back and did a twirl in mid-air and moved gracefully back and forth. Then rolled down then straight back up. She rose her hands and stood.

_**Well there was a time when you'd let me know**_

_**What's really going on below**_

Her steps where perfect never out of place slowly showing how her body flowed. She brought her leg up and her arm down. She curved her foot to the floor.

_**But now you never show that to me do ya?**_

She twirled on the floor again then raised herself up with one arm and brought both feet down.

_**And remember when I moved in you**_

She lifted her finger's gracefully and walked back. She pointed her foot and hand.

_**And the holy dove was moving too**_

She motioned all around the room.

_**And every breath we drew was Hallelujah.**_

Then spun on her toes. She spun out til her arms raised. She looked hopelessly up. She jumped up in the air.

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, **_**_Hallelujah_**

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

She tumbled down and brought her arm down slowly. She turned on the ground. She came up in a strong stance just to go back to a graceful one. She spun and kicked her leg out. she run back hopelessly and ended by reaching to the ground. She was amazing truly eternal beauty. That was until the board under my feet creaked and she looked up grabbed her things and ran out. I don't blame her though I have a feeling I irrupted something very personal to a dancer.

**_ Okay I wasn't going to update until next week but then a lot of people liked it and I was like I have to post another. I know you guys probably hate the super descriptive dance, but if you want to be a good writer its got to happen. Sorry no one hates it more than me.**

_**Song: Hallelujah, Pantomime - Imagine Dragons**_

_**Dance: **__** watch?v=UjGAe0iuWVE&list=LLdN5cb4SNgBjHVpglAAgiLw**_

**Okay, I have some things to tell you. My poll is up for this story so you decide who Sakura ends up with. If you would like any more people to be on the poll just comment and I'll put them on there. **

**Also just for fun take a guess at what Sakura will do next :D**

**Review**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**{Edit 5/25/2013}**

**I didn't change a lot in this chapter, but no worries. In the later chapters a lot will be different.**

**Tell me what you think of the changes**

**Read & Review**

**Thanks**

**~Katie**


	4. Un?

**(Sakura's Pov.)**  
My heart felt like it was pounding out of my chest My breathes were coming out in pants. I looks back praying he didn't follow me. Turning around I become very thankful, no ones there. I stand up from leaning on the wall in exhaustion I decided that I needed to check my schedule. I pull my schedule out of my bag to look at it.

**House: Leaf**

**Hall: C**

**Room Number: 143**

**Schedule:**

**Homeroom: Kakashi Hatake - 7:00-8:00**

**1st Block: Biology: Orochimaru - 8:10-9:30**

**2nd Block: Dance: Kurenai - 9:40-11:00**

**Lunch - 11:10-12:30**

**3rd Block: Stage Performance: Tsunade - 12:40-2:00**

**4th Block: Math: Obito - 2:10-3:30**

After looking at my schedule. I slowly walked out of the current building I was in observing my surroundings. I walked on the path out side until I came to 5 houses: Sand, Leaf, Sound, Mist, and Akatsuki. I turned taking the path to the Leaf House. As I open the door I come upon a commons area. In the commons there was 5 men. One was tall with Blond spiky hair in a bright orange jacket in front of him looked to be a large bowl of ramen. Next, There was a dark headed boy with hair that spiked up in the back. He also seemed awfully familiar Then was a brown hair boy who seemed to be sporting a dog. After that was a boy with his hair in a ponytail who kept say troublesome. Last was a boy with long flowing brown hair tied in a low ponytail with lavender colored eyes. I observed them for a moment.

" Kiba! Get you nasty dog out of my ramen! Who know where its been!"

" What the Hell did you just say, Naruto!"

"Ruff!" I hear gaining my attention. I notice a cute little fluffy white dog sitting at my feet.

"AWWWWW! KAWAII!" I say at the adorable creature at my feet. I bend down and pet him as he tries to jump into my lap. I giggle at his actions not noticing the 5 boys staring at me.

"His names Akamaru." I hear a boy say making me stand up in surprise.

''Oh sorry. My names Sakura. I'm the new student here." I say to brown-haired boy.

He gave me a croaked smile and said, "Nah, It's fine. He likes the attention anyway."

"HEY! Sakura-chan, I'm Naruto I'm going to be the head of this university, that dog boy is Kiba, white-eyes is Neji, Lazy here is Shikamaru, and that Teme over there is Sasuke!"

I blinked for a moment trying to take all the information in. Then I smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you all. I'm Sakura Haruno."

They quickly looked over and the one called Naruto said, "Do you need any help with finding your room?"

"Yeah, That would be great." I said rubbing the back of my head in a sheepish manner.

" Let me see your schedule. I'll help you with your room." He took my paper looking at it.

Suddenly I saw a flash of blue grab the paper from his hands saying, "Like she would need any help from a dobe like you."

"Hey Teme! Give me the paper!"

While the two were fighting the boy named Neji came up and grabbed the paper.

" Just go to the elevator and push three. You should be able to find it from there." he said.

I did as he instructed not noticing them staring at me on my way out.

As I found the door to my room. I looked back at the number to make sure it was my room. Until I heard a loud scream come from it saying,

" WHAT THE HELL, UN!"

Un? Who says un?

* * *

_**Mwahahahaha I am evil. Just so you guys know I will be updating randomly.**  
**Review!**  
**Thanks.**

* * *

**(Edit 5/30/2013)**

**Thanks for being so patient with me. I hope you like my additions to this chapter.**

**Tell me how you like it.**

**Read & Review**

**Thanks**

**~Katie**


	5. You Grabbed My What?

**(Sakura's Pov.)**

I quickly open the door and rush into the room only for a picture frame to be impaled into the wall 2 in.s from my face. I look forward shaken and see two blonds looking at me curiously.

"U-Um, Hi..." I happen to squeak out.

" Oh!? HI!" the girl says perkily "You must be my new roommate! Ahh! I'm just so excited. We are just going to be best friends, and Paint each others nails! Oh and have girl talks! Then stay up all night! We can go to parties together! And don't forget the girls night! OH! I'll call up Tenten, Temari, and Hinata Right No-"

"INO!" The blond male shouted at the rambling girl.

"Yyyeeessss." 'Ino' said with a dead look and her eyebrow raised.

" I still need to use the car!"

" YOU NEED TO USE THE CAR!? Don't you see I just met my new best friend! I need the car now more than ever!"

"Inooo." the male whined.

" No-Pe." the blond said popping her P. " Your stupid little friends are just going to have to find another ride." she said making the man look defeated.

"Um?" I said questioningly.

"Oh! Yeah! Uh, whats your name?"

"Sakura." I said hesinetliy.

"Sakura, This is my brother Deidara." she said slightly shaking her head and pointing her thumb. He looked at me and waved happily. " And I'm Ino!" she said enthusiastically.

I looked at them back and forth I observed the. Deidara's appearance was that of a lean man. He had long dirty blonde hair that was half up. He had robin egg blue eyes. He was slightly tan, and had a piece of hair covering his eye. Ino on the other hand was a curvy woman. She had long pale blonde hair that was up in a high pony-tail. She had crystal blue eyes. She was only a little paler than Deidara, but also had a piece of hair covering her eye. All in all, They had an uncanny resemblance, but at the same time they looked different.

While I had observed them they had finished their conversation.

" Well I would love to stay and chat, but I have to find another ride." He said while looking at Ino accusingly "So Bye!" He said then quickly took his leave closing the door behind him.

I then noticed Ino picking up thing that were left over from Deidara and her's little spat. So I leaned down and helped. Once we were done it was 8:00. She then asked for my schedule and said she had Math and Stage Performance with me.

" Don't worry. I'll show you to your classes it will give me a reason to miss mine." She said happily.

After that we ordered Chinese food and ate. We both decided it had been a long day and retreated to our beds.

I snuggled closer into my covers think how happy I was my roommate didn't ask many questions. Tsunade had told me not many people take kindly to other who had gotten into the school with gift of two arts. I then felt my eyes get heavy, and I drifted into a deep sleep.

***Timeskip***

* * *

I was slowly awaken by the small beep coming from my alarm. I quickly turned it off and stepped out from under my warm covers and onto the cold hard floor. I creeped to my closest and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, my lace up boots that went to my mid-calf a poofy stripped sweater, and boot sock. ( Outfit: /pin/251709066644513659/ )

I laid them out on my bed and then went into my bathroom. I discarded my clothes and took a quick shower washing my hair and body with strawberry scented shampoo. I rapped my hair and body in a towel and walked to my mirror. I put on a bit of eyeliner and mascara careful not to make myself look like a raccoon I then grabbed a bit of colored chap-stick and put it on making my lips have a slight bubble-gum pink tint matching my pastel pink hair. I dry my long pink hair and curled it making it cascade down my back ( Hair: /image/487683/ )

I put my clothes on and look in the mirror. Pleased I walk out of my room into the kitchen Ino and I now share, and I grab myself a bowl of cereal. I look up for a brief moment to she Ino come out of her room and follow path. I notice she is wearing black skinny jeans, a white tank top, a red and black cardigan, shaggy boots that reach a little below mid-calf and a gray knit beanie ( Outfit: /pin/251709066644454195/ ) She also has her long hair down with loose curls in it. ( Hair: /image/581214/ )

We look at the time and decide its time to go. We walk down the hall and get on the elevator. The doors finally open, and we get off. We then are immediately tackled to the ground none other than-

"NARUTO!" Ino screams. He gets off of us laughing lightly. He then grabs both of our hands and pulls us up. immediately after Ino smacks the back of his head.

" What the hell you, idiot!? she whispers/shouts.

He looks up while rubbing the back of his head and says, " I was just gonna wish to the new girl good luck."

I sweat drop at his tactics, but find it charming anyway. He raises up recovering quickly and stands up, "Seriously though this school can be scary. Believe it!"

Before I could say anything a dark-haired man strolled up and smacked him in the back of the head.  
" Don't believe a word this dobe says he's ignorant."

The boy jumped up and yelled, " What the hell did you just say, Teme!"

"Hn." seemed to be the boys answer.

While this was happening a group of people seemed to join ours.  
Ino grabbed my arm and said, " Sakura, This is Tenten,-" she pointed at a girl who had brown eyes and brown hair that was in a long braid with strands out framing her face.

She continued in this manner until I knew everyone's name. (Tenten, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, Sasuke.)

"Um Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno." I said softly giving them a wave. Naruto then proceeded to run up and hug me saying,

" AWWW! SAKURA-CHAN IS SO CUTE."

Ino slowly pulled Naruto off me. We then talked until Ino and I had to leave. We said our goodbyes and headed to the main building to our classes.

" Kakashi- sensei is such an easy homeroom teacher! He shows up super late all the time!"

" Really?!" I said.

Our conversation continued until I ran into someone expecting to fall on my ass, I close my eyes. I don't fall thought. I feel a tight grip on my waist catch me, and I open my eyes to see who saved me. I come face to face with honey brown eyes widened in a shock expression, a blush spread across his cheeks much like my own, and messy blood-red hair.

I jump away from him noticing this man from yesterday. I look down in embarrassment for him seeing me dance so privately and clench my fist at my side.

"T-Thank you." I say so softly I'm not sure he heard.

" Your Welcome." He says looking at me with kindness and strolling away with his hands in his pockets.

I look up after he's gone and see Ino staring at me with disbelief. I looked at her confused. She then grabs my arm and drags me to the main building. Once in we walk together and she quietly says, " Sakura! Do you know who that is!?"

" No." I said. "Should I?"

" Yes! Sakura, That was Sasori of the Akatsuki."

My eyes widen knowing who the Akatsuki was. Tsunade had told me when I first came here.

"Sakura, He spoke to you, let alone catched you! He never does that. EVER. I would know my brothers best friends with him."

My eyes widened more scared he talked to Deidara about my dancing. Ino noticing my terror said, " Sakura It's okay lets just get to class."

I complied just wanting to forget the whole thing. She walked into her homeroom without Ino.  
She sat in her desk waiting for 10 min since homeroom was technically a free period you didn't have to go to most of it just enough for attendance After her class was over she met Ino by the door and they walked to her 1st Block, Biology. She walked in and sat in a seat in the back of the room. She happily waited for her teacher due to the fact this was her favorite subject. Then the teacher walked in, and to say he was creepy was an understatement. He looked like he had died and come back to life. He had long black hair, pale sickly skin, and yellow snake eyes. He was about to say something before he was rudely interrupted by the door slamming open.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAKAZU!" The man who open the door said to the other behind him.

Both looked strange. The first was very pale and have silver hair. He also had violet eyes. I couldn't deny he was handsome. The other was tall and tan. He had many stitches all over his body. He also had red and green eyes.

" Hidan, Kakazu, Will you please take a seat?" The teacher as politely.

" Whatever you say Orobitch!" 'Hidan' said. The teacher sighed seeming like he got this often. The two men then went to sit down. 'Hidan' then looked me in the eyes and smirked. He walked past me and sat right behind me. 'Kakazu' then sat across from him.

"As I was saying, We have a new student today why don't you come up here ans introduce yourself." I shyly stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"I'm Sakura Haruno. Um? Any questions?

One girl with red hair and purple glasses raised her hand. I pointed to her for her to go on.

"WHY WOULD YOU DYE YOUR HAIR PINK?!" she said with a smirk on her face. The class laughed.

" Its natural, Unlike the monstrosity you call your hair." The class laughed even harder.

'Hidan' raised his. hand. again I pointed.

" Are you a virgin?" the guys in the class smirked. I narrowed my eyes and flipped him a bird.

" Okay I think that's enough questions." the teacher quickly said.

I walked back to my seat, But before I can sit down someone grabs my ass. I clinch my fists and turn around to come face first with that violet eyed bastard. I then do the only thing I can think of.

I punch him square in the face.

* * *

**YEAH! Its up and SUPER LONG!**

**Go to Profile and scroll to bottom for links.**

**Review & Thanks**

**PS. GO CHECK OUT MY POLL FOR THIS STORY!**

* * *

**(Edit 5/31/2013)**

**I looked all through this chapter, and it looked good so I left it alone except for the few small things.**

**Thanks**

**~Katie**


	6. Don't Apologize

(Pain's Pov.)

I walked into the commons area of the Akatsuki house. This is where we have our meetings everyday. I see everyone as I walk in doing the usual. Itachi's reading. Madara's looking at himself in a mirror. Sasori and Deidara fighting. Kisame stuffing his face with food. Zetsu is watering his plants. Konan making lunch. Tobi is being annoying. Kakazu walked into the room.

"Where's Hidan?" I say looking at him.

"He was sent to the office."

"What did he do this time?" Deidara says jumping in.

"Well he grabbed the new girl's ass-" Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi all seemed to look up in surprise as he said this.

"-then she turned around sunk her fist two miles into his face. So they're both in the office now." Kakazu said dully as he sat down and started counting his money.

"WHAT!" Said Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, and Itachi.

Right then Hidan walked in the room sputtering out rows of curse words. "Fucking bitch..stupid fucking ass of -"

As he walked in he seemed to notice half the room look on with shock or rage.

"What the Fuck are you looking at?!" He said holding his nose that was bleeding, not to mention his black eye.

"What happened?" I said a little shocked of who could do this.

I could tell he was pissed but still pulled his mouth up into a smirk.  
"The sexy bitch in my first block. She's pretty damn hot. Right Kakazu?"

"If she was a whore she wouldn't be a cheep one." said Kakazu counting his money.

"S-she did that to you, Un?" said Deidara.

"Yeah what fucking about it?"

"Well I ran into the little kitten when she first came here. She didn't look like she'd hurt a fly." Kisame said jumping in.

"Hn." Itachi said seeming to agree.

"Some of you have met her?" I asked.

They looked at me.

" Yeah, un. She's my sisters roommate, un." Said Deidara.

"I saw here dancing. In one of the studios." Said Sasori.

Konan, Zetsu, Madara, and Tobi just looked toward me blankly.

"Hmm." I said "She sounds interesting."

As I walked away they all seemed to smirk knowing whats next.

(Sakura's Pov.)

"I'm SOOO sorry Tsunade-sama! I told you this fighting would stop! I'm so so sorry." I shouted as I entered the room.

"Sakura, Sakura calm down. You have no reason to be sorry."

As she said this I raised my head confused.

" Sakura for as long as I've been here I don't know how many times Hidan has been in here for grabbing a girls ass! In fact I wish you would have punched him harder."

A smile worked it way to my lips. Tsunade then looked at her watch and back at me.

"Well It looks like were just in time for our next class." Tsunade said standing.

"Our?"

" Yes Our! I teach your next class!by the way Sakura you do realize your going to have to perform at this school sooner or later."

I looked at Tsunade panicked, But slowly shake my head in agreement.

"And Sakura."

"Hm?"

"Never Apologize for punching someone who sexually assaulted you." She said to me with hardened eyes.

* * *

**Hello sorry for the people who I told that I would update Yesterday. I'm also sorry it's so short. ****_I want everyone who reads to go to my page and vote on the poll!_**  
**Read & Review**  
**Thanks**

* * *

**(Edit 5/31/2013)**

**I didn't do much to this chapter either just added in some more mysterious information.**

**Tell me how you liked the changes.**

**Read & Review**

**Thanks**

**~Katie**


	7. She's Me

**(Tsunade's Pov.)**

I looked at the girl in front of me. Over the time I had gotten to know Sakura, I slowly began to see myself in her. From the outside she was a wild card, a bull, but if pulled back that tough exterior all you were left with was flesh and bone. One of the most human of humans. She felt things more than she should, and her hurt was more painful than most. When this girl loved she loved hard, and when she hated she hated even harder. She was so fragile, but still everyone only saw her as iron. They forget that iron bends under steel. For me I could only see how terrified she was now, because she was me. Its true this girl had great talent in both dancing and singing its how she got into this school, but she also had so much stage fright I could consider it a phobia. I knew with terror like this she would blow it completely. I have noticed something as I have observed this girl. She could dance anything that she didn't find related to her. She could also sing any song that she didn't feel had a connection to her.

I remember it had been an accident that I had heard the girl singing. She had come to the auditions to dance, but I noticed she seemed to wonder inside one of the old buildings. So I followed her; She seemed interesting so I sat in the back and listened. She suddenly began to sing and dance along the stage. She was what seemed to be beyond her years like the talents both ran deep in her blood. She-

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura said cutting off my thought.

I noticed I had stopped in the hallway while I was thinking. I looked at Sakura and decided to give her a break.

"Sakura how about you don't sing today. I'll give you a whole weekend before you have to sing to better prepare yourself. Okay?"

Her face seemed to lite up at this she quickly hugged me. "YES! Thank you Tsunade-sama!"

I chuckled lightly and we continued on to class.

**(Sakura's Pov.)**

We walked into class and I saw Ino and her friends. She seemed to know I was coming and had saved a seat for me. I quickly sat down, and Tsunade started her teaching.

As she did this I observed the people in my class. I saw Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, and Kiba.

As I look over to the seats across from us I notice an interesting group of people.

First I saw a man with orange hair, piercings, and the weirdest was purple ringed eyes. Next, There was the same man I had bumped into the first day. Next to him was the man who lead me to the office. After that was a man with long ebony hair, and red eyes. He looked quite similar to Itachi. Then, There was a man in a mask. Last three seemed to make my stomach churn. It was Sasori, Deidara, and Hidan. Hidan seemed to notice me looking at them and turned to give me a wink which I promptly gave him the finger for.

I looked at Ino and she seemed to look over a little worried also. I looked at her, and She said I don't remember this many Akatsuki in our class. I looked back to the teacher slightly confused.

"Class we will not be having the new student perform for us today due to our lateness."

I looked up at her and smiled.

The class seemed to continue on boringly due to the fact Tusnade wanted me to know what happened in the class.(Even though I already knew *wink, wink*)

After the class I slowly waited for everyone to leave. Tsunade seemed to understand what I wanted and gave me the keys.  
"Lock up when your done." She said.  
I slowly walked onto the stage.

**(Madara's Pov.)**

I looked around as I was in the hall and noticed I had left my stuff in the class. I quietly walked back into the class but before I moved to where my things were I noticed a girl on the stage. I also saw that it was the new girl the one they were talking about. So I sat in the back waiting to see if she did anything, and she did.

She walked over to the piano and turned on the mic. She began to sing.

_**"Regrets collect like old friends**_

_**Here to relive your darkest moments**_

_**I can see no way, I can see no way**_

_**And all of the ghouls come out to play"**_

Then she began to play the piano. I instantly became drawn to this woman. I leaned closer.

_**"And every demon wants his pound of flesh**_

_**But I like to keep some things to myself**_

_**I like to keep my issues drawn**_

_**It's always darkest before the dawn"**_

I loved the way her voice echoed through the building. The way she sang the song with so much feeling.

_**"And I've been a fool and I've been blind**_

_**I can never leave the past behind**_

_**I can see no way, I can see no way**_

_**I'm always dragging that horse around**_

_**Our love is questioned, such a mournful sound**_

_**Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground**_

_**So I like to keep my issues drawn**_

_**But it's always darkest before the dawn"**_

She closed her eyes. She echoed pure beauty. She didn't even seem to hear the rest of the Akatsuki come in. They seemed to hear her and sat down with me slowly.

_**"Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off, oh whoa**_

_**And I am done with my graceless heart**_

_**So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart**_

_**'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn**_

_**It's always darkest before the dawn**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off, oh whoa**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**And given half the chance would I take any of it back**_

_**It's a fine romance but it's left me so undone**_

_**It's always darkest before the dawn**_

_**Oh whoa, oh whoa...**_

_**And I'm damned if I do and I'm damned if I don't**_

_**So here's to drinks in the dark at the end of my road**_

_**And I'm ready to suffer and I'm ready to hope**_

_**It's a shot in the dark aimed right at my throat**_

_**'Cause looking for heaven, found the devil in me**_

_**Looking for heaven, found the devil in me**_

_**Well what the hell I'm gonna let it happen to me, yeah**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off, oh whoa**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**Shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, shake it out, ooh whoa**_

_**And it's hard to dance with a devil on your back**_

_**So shake him off, oh whoa"**_

"Damn." I heard Hidan say, and so did she.

She whipped her head around to us, and she looked like a deer in head lights. I looked at Pain, and he smiled gently at her. That's when we knew.

* * *

**HI! SEE THIS MOTHERFUCKER ^^^^ I WAS SO CONFLICTED ABOUT THIS SHIT TO YOU BEST BE LIKING IT :)**

_**Song: Shake It Out by Florence + The Machine**_

**GO TO THE POLL AND VOTE FOR YOUR MAN!**

**Read & Review **

**Thanks**

* * *

**(Edit 5/31/2013)**

**I added some more information to this chapter.**

**Tell me how you like it.**

**Read & Review**

**Thanks**

**~Katie**


	8. Pain, Pein?

_***ATTENTION***_

_**I wanted to say that I am having a contest. The winner's picture gets a story/one-shot depending on if I like the inspiration.**_

_**In this contest all you have to do is send me a link in my PM of your favorite picture of your favorite sakura couple/harem**_

_**My 5 favorite pictures will be put into a poll for you guys to decide. You can enter in as many pictures as you want.**** Please enter!**_

* * *

_'Sakura's thoughts'_

* * *

**(Sakura's Pov)**

_'My heart feels like its exploding. My head feels so heavy. I can't see anything everything seems so blurry. T-they...they saw.'_

I stand up to run out. I keep swaying, and then everything goes black. Then I feel nothing. I go numb.

**(Sasori's Pov)**

I saw her look at us. Her face turned so red, and her eyes looked hazy. I knew what was about to happen I had seen it before. I've done it before. As I ran toward the stage she stood up, and swayed a bit. I don't think I've ever ran so fast in my life. I saw her fall back off the stage. I grabbed her arm, and she fell into my arms.

"Should we call a doctor." Tobi said.

"No, I'll take her to the school nurse. You all can go to your classes." Pein said

I jerked my head toward Pein as the others left to go to their classes.  
He looked at me with a smirk and mouthed, 'Good luck'

And I think that when I knew that girl would be the death of the Akatsuki.

The funny thing is I think I don't care.

**(Pein's Pov.)**

I carried her bridal-style down the hallway to the nurse. As I walked I looked down at her face. She was in pain. I could tell.  
That made my thoughts wonder. I see people everyday at this school who think they should be in the Akatsuki. I wouldn't blame them if the Akatsuki was about what they thought it was. I see plenty of talented kids here day after day, Extremely talented. The Akatsuki isn't just about talent though. You see everyone who is in the Akatsuki sort of need one another. They have all experienced extreme pain. Pain...Its what I...what we understand.

I stood in front of the nurse's office. I opened the door, and the nurse looked up. She ran over to me and gestured for me to come inside the infirmary I did; She then did a quick check up on Sakura to make sure she was fine.

"I seem she just passed out from shock." She said to me. She looked at me and studied me for a moment. " You can stay in here, and wait for her to wake up if you'd like." The nurse said smiling.

I nodded my head to her; She then left closing the door behind her.

**(Sakura's Pov.)**

I keep trying to wake up, but it's not working. Everything is just so silent. Its scary. I feel trapped.

I hear something though breaking the silence. Noise.

I can barely hear it the sound. A tune. It was a guitar. Someone was strumming it.

I can hear it getting louder, and I hear a voice. A beautiful voice. A man's voice.

_**"And you want to be dressed in poetry**_  
_**But imagery doesn't fit"**_

My eyes fluttered open and I sit up.

_**"And you want resizing**_  
_**But darling dear get a grip"**_

I looked over to see a man with orange hair playing an acoustic guitar. His head is leaned back, and he sits relaxed on the chair he is siting in. He taps his foot with the notes he plays.

**_"You're moving but not aware _**  
**_You're drowsy without a care"_**

He seems to notice I'm awake and puts his guitar down. I looked at him slightly confused. He stands up and sticks his hands in his pockets. He looks at me and smiles.

"Um?" I look at him.

"Sakura." he says.

"Do I know you."

He chuckles a bit and shakes his head. "Not Yet. I'm Pein of the Akatsuki, but you can call me Nagato"

"Um, O-okay Nagato-san. Why exactly are you here?" I said poking my fingers together in a Hinata manner.

"Ah, Good question."

I looked at him slightly getting creeped out by the Akatsuki member seeing as they have caused me nothing but trouble.

" I've come to ask you to join the Akatsuki."

And here comes the trouble.

* * *

** Author's Note:**

_**CHECK OUT THE POLL SO YOUR FAVE MAN WILL WIN!**_

**YEAHHH! Its done I wasn't sure what to do with this chapter, but hopefully you liked it. I hope its long enough. **

_**Song: Lyrical Lies by Cute Is What We Aim For**_

**Remember send me your IDEAS :D**

**Read & Reviews**

**Thanks!**

* * *

**(Edit 5/31/2013)**

_***ATTENTION***_

_**I wanted to say that I am having a contest. The winner's picture gets a story/one-shot depending on if I like the inspiration.**_

_**In this contest all you have to do is send me a link in my PM of your favorite picture of your favorite sakura couple/harem**_

_**My 5 favorite pictures will be put into a poll for you guys to decide. You can enter in as many pictures as you want.**** Please enter!**_

**Thank you!**

* * *

**And yeah I did absolute shit to this chapter. I just didn't think it needed any changes. And yes I did post my contest twice on this chapter get over it.**

**Read&Review**

**~Katie**


	9. Snakes Are Predators?

**(Sakura's Pov.)**

_'I'm not sure what to do.'_

I sat in my bed thinking to myself. I sigh heavily unable to come up with a resolution.

"I need Ice Cream." I whispered to my self.

As I step down from my bed, my feet find the cold floor causing me to shiver. I open my door and walked through the narrow hallway into the small kitchen.

_'If you can call it that.'_

I open up the fridge to find my favorite, Pistachio Ice Cream. I grab it and get a spoon out of the drawer on the cabinets As I sit down, I instantly shove a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. I close my eye's savoring the taste.

_'Nothing like Ben & Jerry's.'_

I smile happily at my pint of ice cream, until my mind wonder to what my problem was.

***Flashback***

"I've come to ask you to join the Akatsuki." the man spoke boldly.

I looked at the man in disbelief. I study the man, Nagato, and narrowed my eyes.

"If this is some sort of sick joke, then you all need to stop! Because this shit isn't funny anymore!" I yell at the man.

I turn around ready to storm out of the infirmary as if I was Hell Fire. He quickly grabbed my arm, and turned me around holding me by the shoulders.

"I'm not joking Sakura-san. I wouldn't lie about this" He said.

Looking at me in the eyes. I study him once more noticing his open expression.

_'I don't know why, but I trust this man.' _

I slowly relax into his hold.

"Why, me?" I whisper very conflicted.

His eyes soften.

"The Akatsuki is not a bad thing Sakura-san, and It is completely your choice if you wish to accept or not."

I slowly turn back around and take small steps toward the door.

"Give me sometime to decide what to do." I say and walkout the door.

***End of Flashback***

As I sigh again, Ino walks in.

"Whats wrong?" Ino says.

"Can I be honest with you?"

"Well Yeah!" Ino sits down looking at me closely.

"The Akatsuki asked me to join." I paused for a moment studying here face. "I just don't know what to do."  
Ino's face seemed to be serious.

"Sakura do you want my opinion?"

I nod my head motioning for her to continue.

"If I was you I would join. I think they will help you grow." She giggled breaking her serious look. "They're also very hot."

I can only laugh at Ino's one tracked mind.

"So what are you going to do?" Ino asked.

"You'll see." I say.

**~TimeSkip~**

I walk slowly to my first class. I was walking alone today due to the fact Ino was running late this morning. I nearly laugh out loud at the thought of Ino running around our room with pop-tart in mouth, and one sock half on, not to mention bed head hair. I walk in my classroom to find it completely empty of students. I turn to the teacher, Orochimaru.

"Ah Sakura-san I thought someone my have not heard."

"What, Sensei?"

"My class has been canceled for today." He said.

"Oh." I stood up to leave the class, but was stopped by his word.

"Sakura-san I would actually like to discuss a paper with you." I noticed a glint in his eyes that didn't seem right.

I looked back at him and sat down in the seat I was siting in before. As he walked over to my desk he closed the door saying something like, "It's so loud in the hallway."

I slid down into my chair not liking the way he was looking at me. He walked closely over to me, and walked around behind me. He put his hands on my shoulders grabbing them roughly. He leaned down towards my ear, and spoke to me about my assignment. But it wasn't..right.  
I though about turning around and punching him, but that would be assault... this also wasn't another student. I couldn't do anything really he hasn't actually done anything bad. I feel sick as his hands roam down my arms. The experience feeling all too familiar.

_'H-How? W-why m-me? H-How can t-this hap-pen twice?'_

I sit there from what feels like shock. Let me tell you reliving you past isn't fun.

I continued to listen to him squirming in my seat until he said, "-huh? Sa-ku-ra?"

No. No! This isn't how you talk to your student. This isn't right for a teacher. Right before I turned to punch the bastard.

BAM!

"HELLO BITCHES!" Yell Hidan after he had kicked the door off its hinges.

Orochimaru also jumped away from me. So I quickly stood up and ran to the door. I grabbed Hidan and Kakazu's wrist and rambled, "Ther-is-oh-lass-day! Les-go! (There is no class today. Lets go!)"

Finally after we had gotten far enough away from the classroom I slowed down to a walk.

**(Kakazu's Pov.)**

"What the Hell was all that running about!" Hidan said to her.

Sakura clenched her fist hard beside her making her knuckles turn white.

"Oh you know just Orochimaru being creepy. Its nothing." I knew it was obviously not nothing, but I decided to leave it be.  
Hidan was surprisingly quite I wonder if he noticed to. Sakura looked at Hidan.

"Hidan, Thanks." He looked at her and instantly turned away blushing furiously.

"I don't even know what your talking about." Hidan mumbled to himself, rubbing his head sheepishly, and still blushing.

I don't know what was the weirdest. 1. Hidan not cussing 2. Hidan talking quietly 3. Hidan blushing 4. Hidan being sheepish, or 5. The cause being a petite, green-eyed, pinkete girl.

I don't know, but this will be interesting.

***TimeSkip***

**(Sakura's Pov.)**

I walked into my dance class happily siting on the floor with Ino. I was happy to be in my dance class for the first time. The teacher walked in her name was Kurenai.

"Now class I will be partnering you all up due to your dance tests. Don't worry Sakura Tsunade-sama gave me yours. Okay lets see go find your partner once I read them off.

Hinata - Neji (**Author's Note: Duh. by the way they are cousins in here so no kissy kissy from them ... that's just...eww**)

Ino - ... etc.

Sakura - Sasori

Now get in those groups class. You are to converse with that person for the rest of class. This will be your partner for the rest of the year, unless I say so"

Oh no! Not him.

I turn around to come face to face with brown eye's twinkling with amusement.

I look around to see everyone else in the class chatting it up with their partner.

I look back at Sasori and sheepishly rub my neck.

"Hi." I said unsure of myself.

He chucked deeply at my failed conversation starter.

My cheeks turned bight red, "Don't laugh at me at least I'm trying!"

"Now class I would like to remind you that next week is our weak week. **(Author's Note: I know that's a stupid name get over it.) **During that week you will get a dance project to strengthen your weakest dance your partners will be the strongest in that dance. By doing this you can work on your weaknesses and show us your strengths."

Right then the bell rang. Leading me to storm out of class.

***TimeSkip***

My 3rd period was over, and I waited in the class for everyone to leave.

I saw Nagato-san about to leave and grabbed his arm before he left.

"Sakura-san?" He asked.

I closed the door.

"Nagato-san."

He looked at me wonderingly. We sat like that for a while before I sighed.

"Fine...I'll join the Akatsuki." I said.

Before I knew it I was lifted of the ground but a blue man, and two others beside him, Tobi, Deidara.

"KITTEN!" They smiled brightly at me.

I was finally brought back to the ground only to find the rest of the Akatsuki behind them smiling, smirking or chuckling.

Oh Lord what did I get myself into

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**HELLO Everyone! Sorry I just sort of left you guy. Just so you know the update will be slower, because my breaks over. :( I know its sad.**

**I would like some people to know a couple of things, AND IT IS NOT YOU FAULT ITS MINE! I didn't explain enough sorry but any way.**

** #1. I need to make it more detailed but there are two problems to that. 1. I want to surprise some people with the stuff that will happen in the story. 2. I don't want to make it so detailed its boring because I've read some stories like that. I would end up just ditching the story all together due to the fact it got on my nerves. **

** #2. Also in this story I will not have the whole Nagato is using Yahiko's body thing. It gets way to complex if I involve Nagato and Yahiko. So I'm going to keep the person who should really be Yahiko as Nagato. If that made sense :/**

**So if you don't understand anything in the story don't be afraid to ask :)**

**Read & Review**

**Thanks!**

**~ Katie**

* * *

**Edit 1/3/2013  
**

**I want to tell everyone I have a new story up.  
**

**I'm sorry to everyone who isn't a fan but it is a ItaSaku story :/  
**

**Name: A Truly Wicked Tale  
**

**Description: For most, I want you all to know that you can not attain the truth without hearing both sides of the story. I also want you to know you can not truly have a gift without receiving a curse in return. This is a story that will not end kindly, for to tell the true story there can not be a happily ever after. Who am I? I am Red Riding Hood and this is my side of the story. (More inside)  
**

**Check it out :)  
**

**Also,**

**_EVERYONE GO VOTE ON THE POLL NOW!_  
**

**Thanks**

**~Katie  
**

* * *

**(Edit 6/2/2013)**

**Hey hope you liked my little changes. Comment and tell me how you liked them.**

**By the way, don't follow Sakura's example in this story. You should always tell a trusted adult or the police if you are being sexually assaulted even if it's a teacher. **

**Read&Review**

**Thanks**

**~Katie**


	10. Panic Attacks, Sharks, and Chinese Food?

_*Recap*_

_My 3rd period was over, and I waited in the class for everyone to leave._

_I saw Nagato-san about to leave and grabbed his arm before he left._

_"Sakura-san?" He asked._

_I closed the door._

_"Nagato-san."_

_He looked at me wonderingly. We sat like that for a while before I sighed._

_"Fine...I'll join the Akatsuki." I said._

_Before I knew it I was lifted of the ground but a blue man, and two others beside him, Kisame, Tobi, Deidara._

_"KITTEN!" They smiled brightly at me._

_I was finally brought back to the ground only to find the rest of the Akatsuki behind them smiling, smirking or chuckling._

_Oh Lord what did I get myself into_

_*End Recap*_

**(Sakura's Pov.)_  
_**

Finally I had clawed my way out of Kisame's arms.

"Um...But I have some conditions."

They all looked at me slightly curious.

"I want to stay in the Leaf Dorms."

"That can be arranged." said Pein.

**Brrriiiiinnng!**

The bell rung and we all looked at each other realizing we were late.

I quickly ran out the door with the Akatsuki close at my heels. I ran into my class and noticed Kisame and Itachi were in it also.

We sat in the back of the room seeing as they were the only seats left. (**Author's Note: strange huh. *wink wink***)

Um what was the teachers name Obeto... Robeto...AWW I KNOW MR. ROBOTO...no that's a song.

Then Itachi lean over and whispered, "Obito."

I looked at him questioningly, wondering how he knew what I was thinking.

"You where talking out loud."

I looked around and noticed the class either scared of me, laughing, or smirking. I looked at my teacher and he didn't seem all to happy about my name dilemma.

I mouthed a 'sorry' to him, and quickly put my head on my desk embarrassed.

Itachi and Kisame looked at me and laughed/ chuckled.

"Don't worry he wont be mad for long." Itachi said.

"How do you know that?"

"Because Uchihas know other Uchihas." (Author's Notes: Kisame is saying they have a telepathic connection with each other) Kisame whispered to me.

I laughed at his words, but I was rewarded with a glare from Itachi. I looked at him sheepishly. We continued like this in class, until it was over. After I went to my room to find Ino waiting for me.

"I HEARD YOU JOINED THE AKATSUKI!" She yelled happily. "I'm just really going to miss having a room with you." She looked at me sadly.

I chuckled and said, "I told them I would join if I got to stay with you."

Ino looked at me with glee. "We have to celebrate! Oh I know we should get Tenten, Hinata, and Temari to come over!

"Temari?" (Author's Note: Remember she hasn't met the sand siblings yet.)

"Oh she from sand!" Ino said.

"Sure why not." I stated wanting to have a little fun.

*Time Skip*

"So your Ino's new roommate. I'm not impressed." 'Temari' said.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean!" I yell angered.

Temari then smiles changing her facade. "Oh I like you."

I look at her understanding and laugh.

"Sakura." I said sticking my hand out.

"Temari." She says taking it.

We turn to look at the others. Ino is shaking her head. Tenten and Hinata look at us in disbelief.

"I told you they were just alike." Ino said.

We all laugh. It was nice being around a lot of girlfriends again.

We all decided to order Chinese and watch a movie.

The movie selections were:

Crazy, Stupid, Love

Super Bad

Easy A

This Means War

The Hangover Part II.

If you haven't seen at least one of these movies you have been deprived my friend.

We watched them all in this order, until there was a knock on the door during Super Bad.

"It must be the food." I said to the girls.

I then open the door to find...KISAME?!

"Um...Kisame? What are you doing here?"

"Umm well I umm I...I deliver Chinese food okay? Okay?!"

"Okay. Dude calm down." I say freaked out by his reaction.

"Sorry everyone else think being the delivery guy is a laughing matter! Well its NOT! And also while im at it-" Kisame was interrupted by me grabbing the food and closing the door in his face.

"Bye Kisame!"

After that we ate all our food and finished the movies.

We then decided just to go to sleep since it had been a long day.

I close my eyes and go into a blissful sleep.

"-kura, Sakura! Wake Up!" I hear someone whisper.

I open my eye's to find Deidara and Madara.

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!?" I scream/ whisper.

"Were here to kidnapped you, un?" Deidara says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"What!? Are you Craz-" I didn't have time to finish my sentence before a hand covered my mouth

"Shhh! Un. We can't have them hearing us. My sister would kill me." He said looking at me with puppy dog eyes.

Finally I gave up and went with them. They helped me through the hoard of sleeping girls on the floor, until we got to the door.

"That was close, un." Deidara says slowly closing the door.

We then decide to take the stair seeing as it would take a lot less noise.

"So why did you guys kidnap me?"

"That's a secret, un"

"Well we better hurry up before someone wakes up from my gorgeousness."

Deidara and I slowly turn around and look at him.

"What! It could happen!" Madara yells.

Soon the stairs ended, and we got to the commons area.

"Madara, Deidara, what the hell are you two idiots doing here?"

All three of us walked into see Sasuke and the rest of the guys I met in the Leaf.

After seeing who it was I happily waved at them and said, "Hey Sasuke, Shika, Neji, Naruto, Kiba."

"What!? Sakura you know this prick?" Deidara suddenly said with anger.

I look at him confused.

"So we meet again little cousin." I hear Madara say to Sasuke completely ignoring Deidara and I's conversation.

"So we do I see you brought the transvestite with you." I hear Sasuke say coldly.

"What the hell did you just call me, You red-eyed bastard!"

I look between the two confused and unsure what to do. The two start to bring the unpleasant memories I tried to lock away head starts to throb in pain and the memories make tears flood my eyes. I crouch to the ground and try to block out the noise.

"Sakura-chan?" I hear Naruto say in almost a whimper.

They all seem to notice me then, but I'm to far gone all I can do is clench my head in pain.

They all look at each other in panic.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, un."

I suddenly see red and hear someone say, "She's having a panic attack. Deidara move."

The man gets close to me, but I still can not see him. He gets close to my ear cupping my cheek.

He whispers things in my ear that puts me to easy, "Breathe in slowly. Easy. Calm down everything is going to be fine. Easy."

Finally when I calm I look up and see-

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter couldn't be helped.**

**I hope you liked it!**

_**VOTE ON THE POLL!**_

_**GO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY 'A Truly Wicked Tale' ITS ITASAKU!**_

**Read & Review**

**Thanks**

**~Katie**

* * *

**(Edit 6/5/2013)**

**Mwahahaha! Cliffhanger, I am so evil.**

**So tell me who you think it is. As you can also see this is where the story starts changing up a bit what do you think.**

**Read&Review**

**Thanks!**

**~Katie**


End file.
